Loved You First A Bori Fanfic
by himynameisbells
Summary: Tori Vega has always had feeling for Beck, but little does she know that he has always liked her as well. 6 years after graduation, they reunite for a High school Reunion. Will the feelings still be there? Hints of Jandre and possibly Cabbie and mabye a mention of a character from iCarly.
1. Chapter 1

Loved You First

"_I never understood what love was really like, but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes."_

Chapter 1

_**Five years ago at Hollywood Arts High School, Los Angeles.**_

_18 year old Tori Vega walked out of the school with a big smile on her face. She'd finally done it, she graduated from Hollywood Arts! She heard a scream and saw her sister, Trina, come running towards her. Trina hugged her and Tori laughed, this was such a good day._

"_Sis, I can't believe you've graduated. And you almost look as good as I did on my graduation!" Tori smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks Trina, that's so nice of you!"_

"_You heard I said almost, right?"_

_Tori were just about to answer her sister when she was interrupted by a laugh. She __recognized__ that laugh so easily. It belonged to a person who meant a lot to her. She turned around and saw Beck Oliver, standing next to his girlfriend Jade West and his parents. Tori sighed. She tried not to feel low on a day like this. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life – yet she felt so sad and empty. She looked at Beck and he caught her gaze. He waved and smiled. Tori waved back and smiled. She was going to miss him a lot. She looked down on her purple dress and she realized that she was more upset than she'd have thought she would be. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because school was over, or maybe it was because she wouldn't see Beck every day anymore? Tori's thoughts were interrupted by someone jumping on her back. _

"_Cat!" she screamed and Cat just laughed._

"_Hi Tori!"_

"_Oh my god, get off me Cat" Tori said and laughed. Cat jumped down and smiled. _

"_Isn't this like, the best day ever?" _

_Tori nodded and said, "Yeah, definitely! Oh, I'm going to miss you and your crazy antics Cat!"_

"_I'm not that crazy Tori… also what does antics mean?"_

_Tori shook her head and laughed. She hugged Cat and heard a voice behind her, "Hey, can I get in on that hug?" _

_It was André, her best friend in this school. No scratch that, her best friend in the whole world. No one understood Tori quite like he did. He knew her better than Trina did and he was always there for her. He was the best. He hugged both Tori and Cat and said, "So, what's the plan now guys?"_

_Tori sighed. "I have no idea dude, and it feels so scary?" _

"_Yeah, I feel ya... Man, I can't believe we're done here…"_

_Tori saw Robbie walking towards them and she smiled. She loved her friends so much and she was really going to miss them. They all lived in Los Angeles so of course they would still hang out… right? She sighed. She hoped so anyway. She didn't want to lose contact with them, not even with Jade. It was weird, but Tori and Jade had really become friends this last term. They weren't bff's or anything, but they were good friends. Jade even called Tori her friend, so that was progress at least. She saw Jade and Beck walking towards them and she smiled. Her friends were the best. _

"_Hey guys" Beck said and smiled. _

"_Can you believe it's all over?" Robbie said and every just mumbled "no" and shook their heads. Tori looked at her Pear Phone and saw that it was 14.15. The day was officially over – graduation was done. She knew they all had to get home, because everyone had relatives who wanted to celebrate the graduation with them. Tori weren't in a party mood though. She'd just rather go to Nozu with her friends and have sushi. But that wouldn't happen, not today. She knew that. _

"_Okay, no more sad faces!" André exclaimed. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again, right? We'll stay in touch, seriously"_

_Everyone agreed and André smiled. "Cool!"_

"_Hey guys, I think this is the perfect time for a group hug!" Robbie said and everyone, even Jade, smiled. So that's what they did – they had one last group hug at Hollywood Arts. _

_**Five years later in an apartment in central London, England.**_

Beck Oliver put down his guitar and walked over to his computer that had just given off a sound that indicated that he'd received a new email. He clicked on the email without checking the sender and stared at the screen. What the hell was this?

HOLLYWOOD ARTS REUNION

You are hereby invited to the amazing reunion at Hollywood Arts where three years of students will share a reunion. Students who finished their studies at HA between 5-7 years ago are invited to join us all for a night to remember, forever. Take a chance to meet your old friends for a night of singing, dancing and having fun. Wherever you are in the world, come back to the place where it all started.

**When?** Saturday 17th of June 7'o clock!

**Where?** Hollywood Arts, of course!

**Dress code:** Free of choice, but please dress appropriately.

RVSP to reunion  with your name and if you're bringing a guest before the 17th of May! We look forward to seeing you.

Beck stared at his computer and sighed. Was this for real, a reunion? He closed the email and walked over to his couch. He sat down and closed his eyes. He sighed again. He had no idea what to do. It should've been an easy choice, shouldn't it? He should've replied immediately, saying yes and that he wouldn't be bringing anyone. Because he should've been that excited to see his old friends, right? But it wasn't that easy anymore. Things had changed in the last 5 years. Jesus, had it really been five years since they graduated? Yeah, it had. Beck was now 23 and he lived in London. He was a recurring actor on DCI - a successful criminal show that aired on BBC, plus in a comedy show called The Family that aired on ITV 1. Five years ago, he wouldn't have thought he'd be living in a three bedroom flat just off Marble Arch and be on two successful TV shows every week. He enjoyed playing his roles, even if they were really different. On one show, he played a police officer who was quite rough to criminals and on the other show he played a teenage boy (well, 19 years old really) who wasn't very popular. He loved acting though, he really did. Did he miss Hollywood Arts? Yeah, of course! Did he miss his friends? Well… some of them, yeah. He'd broken up with Jade four years ago, just before he moved to London. In some way, he had actually thought that he and Jade would have been together for a longer time. But now, he was relieved that they'd broken up and to be honest, he should have ended it earlier. But that's always easy to say afterwards, isn't it?

He had no idea what the other guys were doing with their lives. They had kind of lost contact. They were all friends on Facebook, but he wasn't online that much. He found Facebook quite boring. He knew Jade was an actress in some sitcom or well, she was three years ago. He didn't know what Robbie was doing or if he still insisted on bringing Rex everywhere. Was Cat still as crazy as before? What happened to André? And most importantly, what were Tori doing? He looked down on his feet and sighed. Beck walked over to his computer and typed in Facebook in the search bar. He did something he hadn't done in a long time – he clicked on Tori's profile. Tori Vega... He looked at her profile photo and smiled. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. No one knew, but he'd always had a crush on her. They almost kissed twice and he wished they had. Tori had laughed it off afterwards, saying that he belonged with Jade. He'd agreed at the time, but not now. He didn't belong with Jade. He wanted Tori; because she was the reason he broke up with Jade. He still had feelings for Tori after 2 years. He'd met her at a party in Los Angeles and they'd talked for ages. His feelings for her had come back and after that party, he went and broke up with Jade. Then the day after, his agent called and told him that he'd gotten a job in London. He never saw Tori again. She sent him a message on Facebook but he never replied. It wasn't that he didn't want to, no. It was that he didn't know what to write. All he wanted to write was that she was beautiful and the only girl he'd ever loved, like properly loved. What he and Jade had, that wasn't love. Not real love, at least. It was teenage love, but not real love. He looked through Tori's profile photos and towards the end of them, he found a photo of him and her. He smiled. He missed her so much. He wished that he would've done something about it when they went to school together, instead of waiting this long. She'd probably forgotten about him by now. He was just about to leave her page when he saw that Jade had posted on her wall, asking if she was coming to the reunion. There were already 3 comments… He knew that he shouldn't be nosy, but he had to find out. He clicked comments and read what she'd replied.

_Tori Vega: Of course I am, dead excited! Hope I'll see you and André there?_

_André Harris: We'll be there! Jade's so excited, she's almost smiling._

_Jade West: ANDRÉ, let me answer the goddamn question. Jeez. But yes Tori, we'll be there. _

Beck closed the window and almost gasped. Jade and André were a couple? Well, at least then he didn't have to worry about it being awkward seeing Jade. Tori were going to the reunion. He had to see her again. He had to go. He opened the email and answered it. He was going. He had to tell her how he felt.

"_How do you cry when every tear you shed won't ever bring him back again? I hate myself for loving you…"_

**Meanwhile: at a studio in New York.**

Tori Vega sat in a chair getting her makeup done. Her long brown hair was curled and styled to perfection. Or well, that was what the stylist had said. Tori was so bored of sitting in this chair. She'd been here for hours already. A stylist called Amanda was putting foundation on Tori's face and Tori sighed. She was bored. She couldn't even check her phone, because it was in Tori's handbag which was placed in the couch on the other side of the room.

"Hey Ms. Vega, is everything alright?"

Tori looked at Amanda in the mirror and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired and bored."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah, it must be tiring sitting here not doing anything… Do you want me to get you a magazine or a cup of coffee?"

"Um, no it's okay" Tori smiled. "Or wait, could you maybe get my phone? It's a purple Pear Phone, it's in my handbag on the couch. Oh, and a coffee does sound nice. Thanks!"

Amanda nodded and walked away. Tori looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how much her life had changed in five years. She wasn't an aspiring pop-star anymore, no. She WAS a pop-star, who was about to perform on X Factor USA in front of millions of people. Jeez, life was different now. She was excited about the reunion though, she couldn't wait to see her friends. It was weird how the only people she'd kept contact with were Jade, André and Cat. She knew Cat went to college (who'd have thought, right?) where she met her new best friend – Sam. They were currently doing gigs together, or well that was what Cat had told her when they last spoke, which was about 5 months ago… Wow, had it been that long? Tori made a mental memo to send Cat a text when Amanda got back with her phone. She and André were still close and hung out about once every four months, when they both had a gap in their schedule. This also meant she hung out with Jade, as Jade and André were dating. Tori still hadn't gotten used to seeing them together, but they seemed to be happy. They didn't fight half as much as Jade and Beck did. Oh. Beck. She hadn't thought about him in a while and she wanted to keep it that way. She still wasn't over him. There were still feelings there, and she hated it. She wanted to be able to think about him without getting butterflies but it was impossible. She still loved him, even though they hadn't talked in 3 years. She still remembered when she saw him at that party and he'd looked at her and smiled. And then they'd hugged for a long time and she felt the happiest she'd ever felt. Then they'd spent the entire night talking on the balcony, away from the party. And then the next day, Jade called Tori and said that Beck had broken up with her. Tori had half expected Beck to call her, confessing his love for her. But no, he hadn't called. And then she'd read online, on Sinjin's blog about Hollywood Arts graduates, that Beck had moved to London, in England. He was in Europe, in another part of the world. And she still couldn't forget him. Not even when she'd messaged him on Facebook and he hadn't replied. She had gotten so hurt, but she still loved him. She sighed. Why was she even thinking about him? It was just stupid.

"Here's your coffee, milk and no sugars, and here's your phone" Amanda said, disturbing Tori's thoughts. She smiled and said,

"Thanks Amanda"

She drank a sip from her coffee and looked at her phone. Three missed calls from Trina, an email from her manager, facebook notifications about a comment from Jade, and four new text messages… She clicked the messages, half expecting to find four messages from Trina. But instead, she found two messages from Trina (apparently some store had a sale that started tonight), one message from the boy she was dating and one message from a number she didn't recognized. She had no idea who it was from so she clicked on it, expecting it to be someone from her label. Instead, she almost choked on her coffee. She read the message two more times before quickly dialing André's number. She needed his advice right now. He answered after two tones and said, "Hey Tori, what's up?! Aren't you suppos…?"

She interrupted him and said, "André, listen. Something's happened"

"Tori, are you alright?"

"No…" Tori said, and she meant it. She could barely breathe from the shock.

"What's happened?"

"I got a message. From Beck. He's coming to the reunion."

"_I don't know what to say and I don't know anyway, anymore."_

Lyrics used: One Direction – Loved You First

Kelly Clarkson – I Hate Myself for Losing You


	2. Chapter 2: In Case You Didn't Know

Loved You First

"_I'm here all alone, wondering if you feel this low, as I do without you, oh…"_

_Chapter 2_

Hollywood Are's and Aren'ts – the blog about former students at Hollywood Arts High School

Dear readers, I'm back with more info on your favorites from Hollywood Arts. Today is your lucky day. Why? Because I, Sinjin Van Cleef, has got some insider information for you! This month, there's a BIG reunion at Hollywood Arts. And guess what? Everyone will be reunited, for the first time in five to seven years. And I'll be there, watching them – with the help of my partner in stalking, Burf. We'll be reporting on everything that happens. Oh and here's some gossip (or as I call it, **Sinjossip**. It'll catch on. Just wait.)

**Cat Valentine** was last seen performing, along her best friend Sam Puckett, as the support to British heartthrobs-who-really-aren't-that-good-looking One Direction in Miami as the original support got the flu. Meanwhile in New York, **Tori Vega** performed her new single on The X Factor USA and got called an amateur by Simon Cowell backstage. Guessing that hurt. (But not as much as getting run over by a car, I know that) **Beck Oliver's** show The Family got cancelled after 3 seasons and rumors (that may or may not be made up by me) says that his other show isn't going too well either. **André Harris** has been reported to be writing for "a major pop-star" right now. Last week, word got out that **Jade West** might get to put on a play on Broadway soon. I know I won't see it, because Jade's plays scare me. **Robbie Shapiro** can sometimes be seen on Comedy Central doing standup with Rex. (According to the reviews, Rex is funny and Robbie isn't.) That's it for tonight my friends, I'll be back soon. Keep commenting, keep liking and keep sending me love letters. **Yours truly, Sinjin Van Cleef.**

Tori Vega rolled her eyes and put down her phone. She'd just read Sinjin's latest blog post. She didn't really know why she read his blog, because it really wasn't that good. But to be honest, it was the only way she could keep up to date with what happened in her old friends lives. It was so sad, but that's how it was now. She was curled up on her couch in her apartment in New York. She'd just finished a giant tub of ice cream on her own while watching a movie. She was supposed to be at a movie premiere tonight, but she really didn't feel like it. She wasn't in the mood. Even though it was two weeks ago, she was still hurt by Simon Cowell calling her an amateur. It stung. She sighed and thought about that night. Beck had sent her a message, for the first time in three years. He'd kept it casual, writing that he hoped everything was good with her and wondered if she was going to the reunion and that he hoped they'd meet there. She had almost broken down on the phone while talking to André. She didn't know what to do with herself. André was the only one who knew how she felt for Beck, because she'd told him three years ago when she was upset about him leaving. André said he'd been suspecting it years before that though, so he wasn't surprised. Tori's phone buzzed and she looked at it. She turned it off and threw it away. She didn't want texts from the guy she'd been dating right now. She was too busy being depressed about her life. God, she had nothing to be depressed about though. She had a great, no wait, amazing career and she lived in a massive apartment in central New York and she was only 23. But something was missing, and it was love. She wanted to love someone, other than her friends and family. She'd tried going out with guys but she usually got so bored with them quickly. And she knew why, because none of them were Beck. They didn't make her feel like he did. And she hated it, because since Beck didn't want her, she'd be alone forever if she couldn't stop being hung up on him. She sighed. She needed to get a grip on herself. She was being ridiculous. There was a knock on the door and Tori was a bit stunned. Who could it possibly be? She walked over and looked into the peep hole. She smiled brightly and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed and hugged André.

"Girl, I heard how upset you were on the phone earlier so I canceled my meeting in L.A. tomorrow so I could come here and see what the hell is going on with you!"

Tori smiled. "You shouldn't have! Weren't you supposed to meet that new really hot rapper about an album tomorrow? I don't want you to miss that because of me"

André laughed. "It's fine, the deal's already been done. Signed the papers yesterday, I'm going to write 4 songs for his album that's dropping next year."

Tori screamed and hugged him again. "Oh my god that's amazing!"

"Yeah yeah, I know! Now, tell me what's up. And why there's a giant empty tub of ice cream on the table and why your phone is on the floor?" André looked at Tori and she sighed. "Beck didn't message you again, did he?"

Tori shook her head and said, "No, he hasn't been in touch since I replied."

"Man, that guy is weird" André sat down on Tori's couch and Tori said,

"Hey, by the way, how's everything with Jade? Is she really getting a play on Broadway?"

André smiled. "You read Sinjin's blog?"

Tori nodded and André rolled his eyes. "Well most of the stuff he's writing is just lies, but that's actually true. She asked me to write some music for it so hopefully it'll go okay! But yeah, things are great with Jade. I've never been happier."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you dude" Tori smiled.

"Thanks Tori. Anyway, what happened tonight? Didn't you have a premiere to go to?"

Tori sighed and started to tell him why she wasn't really in a party mood.

"_In case you didn't know, since you left I've been miserable. Why did you have to go?"_

Beck Oliver sat up in his bed and panted. Another nightmare, it was the third one in a week. They'd all been the same. He'd gone to the reunion, told Tori how he'd felt and everything had gone so badly after that. In one dream, she'd died and in another one, he'd died! In the most recent one, Jade tried to kill him. Jesus Christ he was messed up. He got up from bed and walked out from his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on his couch. He turned on the TV to see what lousy shows they were showing at 3.45 in the morning. He changed the channel to ITV 1+ and froze.

"_And now, performing her latest single 'Learn from Mistakes', it's the fantastic Tori Vega!"_

He couldn't take his eyes off the TV. There she was, on X Factor USA singing a song about love and how mistakes made you stronger and you always learned something from them. He closed his eyes and listened to her voice. It was still just as amazing as he remembered. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. His nightmares should've been an indication to not tell her how he felt, but he didn't care. He needed to tell her. His emotions were a mess. Seeing her now, he knew he had to act on it. There was no chance in hell she'd be single for long. Because yeah, he knew she was single. He wasn't proud of it, but he'd done some research on internet. Weirdly enough, he'd ended up on a blog run by this weird guy Sinjin from his old school. All he knew is that Tori had been spotted having dinner with a, according to Sinjin, "tall and muscular guy". That wasn't really good news to Beck, who wasn't exactly that muscular. His six-pack wasn't that visible anymore and it annoyed him. It was just that he didn't have time to work out anymore. Or well, maybe he did. He didn't use to have time, but since one of his shows got cancelled he'd have plenty of time to spend at the gym. He'd definitely get in touch with one of the guys who'd guest starred in The Family last week. He had a fitness company based in Newcastle and from what Beck had heard they were good at getting people in shape. He looked down on his body and sighed. Then he looked at the TV again where Tori was getting interviewed. Just hearing her voice was doing things to him. His heart starting to beat faster and he couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. And he was going to get her. Not that stupid tall and muscular guy.

_**Exactly three years ago at a party in Los Angeles**_

_Tori looked around and sighed. She didn't know one single person here. She was supposed to have Cat here, but Cat had missed her flight as she thought it left at 8pm and not 8am. How that girl managed to get through a week, Tori didn't know. God, Tori should've just let Trina come with her instead. Trina had begged Tori for days to come to this party, which was hosted by Kenan Thompson. It was at the exact same house that André had a party at about two and a half years earlier. The place looked a lot different now though. It felt more like a home. It was a really cool house and the party was great, Tori just wasn't in the mood for partying. It'd been so much better if she knew someone here. The only reason she'd gone was because her label said that it'd be great if she was spotted at Kenan's party. She went to grab another drink and thought about what she was going to do the rest of the night. She could stay there and feel miserable because she didn't know anyone, or she could start talking to people and try to get to know some people. Or maybe, she could just go home and eat ice cream and watch a stupid reality show about tanned people. She sighed. She should really just go home. She didn't belong here. She turned to walk towards the door and gasped. Beck Oliver had just walked through the door. He looked at her and smiled. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen him since graduation and that was 2 years ago! She smiled back at him and he started to walk over. She felt her knees go weak and when he stopped right in front of her, she looked down at her drink._

"_Tori?"_

_She looked up and said, "Wow, Beck, hi!"_

_He hugged her, which surprised her and he laughed. "Wow, it's been so long!"_

"_Yeah, it really has… So what are you doing here?" She had to almost scream, because the music was so loud. Beck smiled weakly and said,  
"Hey, um, do you want to go outside and talk? I can barely hear my thoughts in here"_

_Tori nodded and they walked out to the balcony. The balcony was decorated with four armchairs, a giant table and lots of little lamps. Tori sat down in a chair and put her glass on the table. She looked at Beck and it felt like it had only been a day since she last saw him. He was still gorgeous._

_Beck laughed and said, "No, you're not serious!"_

"_I am, I promise! Trina actually tried to get him to sign a marriage certificate!"_

"_Man, I can't believe Trina would try to get a guy from One Direction to sign that at a signing"_

"_Yeah, she pretended it was just a normal paper", Tori laughed and Beck looked at her. She was so pretty; he'd forgotten how good she looked. It felt really nice to be around Tori, it was as if no days at all had passed since they said goodbye at Hollywood Arts. In reality, it had been 516 days since he'd seen her. And he regretted not seeing her earlier. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was yet another text from Jade; she was probably getting angrier with every text he didn't reply to. She'd sent about 10 messages already and he couldn't be bothered to answer. There was just a part of him who didn't even want to think about Jade when he was with Tori. Tori was still talking about Trina and how she tried to marry a guy from a boyband. Beck smiled and when he felt his phone buzz for the 11__th__ time, he quickly turned it off. Then he looked at Tori again and she smiled. He didn't ever want to leave her, he knew that right there. He wanted to be with her forever. He'd never stopped liking her, not even when she rejected him because of her loyalty to Jade. He wasn't even hurt by it anymore; he just wanted to prove to her that he was the right one for her. But the problem was obviously the fact that he was still seeing Jade. He had thought about breaking up with her for a while now, but he hadn't found a good enough reason. But now he had one: Tori Vega._

"_Beck, am I boring you?" Beck's thoughts were disturbed by Tori and he looked at her._

"_Oh god, no sorry, I just kind of drifted away!"_

_Tori laughed. "It's fine, I've just been going on about myself for ages. Tell me about you Beck! What are you doing now? Still acting?"_

_Beck nodded and said, "Yeah, but it's tough. I've been to a lot of auditions lately so hopefully I'll get a recurring role soon. According to my agent, I'm close to getting a part in a crime show; it's apparently between me and one other guy."_

"_Wow, well, I hope you get it!"_

"_Yeah, no I do too. If I do get it, I may have to move though, so yeah."_

_Tori tilted her head and looked at him. "What do you mean? Like to another city?"_

"_Maybe even country, but it's not decided yet…" He smiled weakly at Tori and she said,_

"_Well, hopefully you'll get the part! It's always fun to see new places, right?"_

_Beck nodded and looked down on his drink. He had to leave the party soon or Jade would come looking for him. He'd been sat talking to Tori for three hours already and time had really flown by. He looked at her again and smiled._

"_Hey, I really need to get going"_

_Tori looked disappointed and said, "Oh, okay"_

"_Do you want to share a cab or are you going to stay for a while?"_

"_Um, I think I'll stay for a bit. I'm going to see if I can find Kenan and say thanks and stuff"_

"_Okay, cool. Anyways, it's been really good to catch up with you. We should do it again, soon!"_

_Tori smiled. "Yeah it's been fun, and we definitely should"_

"_Cool, I'll message you tomorrow."_

_He got up from his chair and picked up his phone from the table. Tori was already standing up when he turned around and he smiled at her. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I've really missed you Tori, just so you know."_

_He kissed her cheek and walk into the house. He looked back over his shoulder and Tori waved and smiled. He smiled back at her, before leaving the house. There was a cab waiting outside so he got into it and when the door closed, he closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do with himself. He couldn't be with Jade, but could he really be with Tori? He wanted to, but seriously? What if he got the part in that show and he had to move to Miami or something? He turned on his phone only to find over 20 new messages. He sighed. To his surprise, only 19 were from Jade. One was from his agent, telling him to check his voicemail and then call him in the morning. Beck shrugged and called his voicemail._

"_Beck, buddy! It's Lucas and have I got news for you! I just got a call from Charlotte at BLK MANAGEMENT and you got a part! You remember the crime show you auditioned for? Not the one here in the US with the small part, no no, the police offer part, you know the recurring role! You got it and the contract is for at least 2 seasons with 13 episodes on each season! Oh but there's just one little catch – it's set in London so you have to move to England… But that's cool, right? Anyway dude, call me tomorrow! You're gonna be a star!"_

_Beck ended the call and stared out the window. He felt the phone buzzing in his hand but he couldn't care less. He knew that it was Jade. He had more important things on his mind right now. He got a part, a really big part. In a really good show and he really wanted the part. There was only one problem though. He had to move to England. It was another continent. He couldn't possibly do that, right? No. Or what did he really have to stay in the US for? Jade, yes. But he had wanted to end things for a while. This was the perfect time to do that. But then again, what about Tori? He hadn't felt as good as he did with her in months. He had loved seeing her. But who was he kidding? She didn't feel the same way he did. So he would probably just waste his time. He had to choose, either he stayed and told Tori how he felt. Or he could move to England and fulfill his dream of becoming an actor. He closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He had to go after his dream._

Tori looked out over New York and sighed. André had passed out on her couch and she was now sat on her balcony, looking at the beautiful city that New York truly was. It was exactly three years ago since that night today. The night she fell for Beck Oliver, for real. When she realized that he was the one who had captured her heart. And he still had it. She felt a tear falling down her cheek and blinked quickly, which only generated more tears. She put her feet up in the chair on her balcony and pulled the blanket tighter around her. It was a bit chilly for being a June night. But then again it was 3 am. She should really get some sleep, but she really couldn't relax. She kept thinking about Beck and how she couldn't seem to forget about him. No matter what she did, he was on her mind.

Beck looked at his phone and at the message she'd sent him two weeks ago, which he still hadn't replied to. He really should have. He just didn't know what to write. It was just so awkward. He sighed. He checked the time, 9am. Which meant it was 3am in the US. It wasn't the same day anymore. He wondered if she'd thought about him at all. Because he hadn't been able to think about anything else all day yesterday, he'd even messed up lines at work because he was so distracted. He was so filled with regret about what choices he'd made. He should have stayed. He looked down on his phone and sighed. He was useless.

Tori dried away a tear and looked down at her feet. She really needed to get a grip. It was 3am and she was sat crying because of a guy who used to be her friend? Who had moved to England without telling her? A guy who barely remembered her anymore? What the hell was she doing? She was being so ridiculous. But she couldn't get him out of her mind. She could still hear his voice when he told her he'd missed her when he hugged her goodbye. Had it all been a lie? Was he just pretending to miss her? She had no idea anymore. She sighed. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, expecting it to be another message from Cat explaining how sorry she was with the help of emoticons. But instead, she found something else. Something that was both strange and unexpected, and sweet. She smiled and read the message again, before realizing that she was crying. She looked down at the screen and stared at the ten words that both broke her heart and made her heart skip about a thousand beats in a second.

"_I have really missed you Tori, just so you know."_

"_Don't even know if you care that I'm waiting right here, unable to make one move. Still waiting for you to call, banging my head against the wall. I'm so hopeless without you"_


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

6 years ago in Los Angeles, at Hollywood Arts High School.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming__, b__ut it's cool 'cause we're just friends__. __Small talk on IM__, j__ust one word sentences__… __It's cool we're just friends__ a__nd if I had my way__ w__e would talk and talk all day."_

Tori Vega walked out from the classroom and sighed. She hadn't finished the song for afternoon's class with Sikowitz and she was seriously considering on not going. She just wasn't in the mood for school. She headed over to the lunch area and sat down at an empty table. She saw her friends coming over and she smiled as they sat down. She faked being interested in what they were talking about. She honestly couldn't care less. Why? She sighed as she saw the reason for her unhappiness coming closer. Jade and Beck, the ever so happy couple… Tori wanted to laugh. Everyone for some reason thought she was the reason Beck and Jade were back together and kept on congratulating her. Why the heck was there a reason to congratulate her?! Tori looked down on her food as Beck and Jade sat down. They said hi to her and Tori just smiled, vaguely. She really pretended to be happy. She really really really did. But she couldn't. She just felt so regretful. She could've had Beck. Beck could've been her boyfriend now, instead of Jade's. She regretted not kissing him when she had the chance. Tori had gotten so many new feeling for Beck during the past weeks. Their opposite date had just made her realize how much she actually liked him… And then it had all been messed up. She shouldn't have chosen Jade's friendship over Beck, for God's sake, Jade still refused to call her a friend. Tori had made a massive mistake. And she knew it too well.

"Hey, Tori, you here…?"

Tori was disturbed in her thoughts and she looked at André and said,

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if you were done with the song or not…? You seemed a bit gone, are you okay?"

Tori shook her head and said "Um yeah no I'm not feeling so good, I gotta go."

She grabbed her bag from the ground and stormed off. She needed to get out. Quickly.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be__, f__alling in love, just you and me__'til the end of time"_

Tori threw her phone across the room and sighed. She'd only gone on The Slap for a minute to check what the class had been like but all she'd seen was updates from Beck and Jade about how they were hanging out today. How was she supposed to put up with this until graduation?! Tori sighed. The door to her room opened and her sister walked in, holding her phone.

"Tori, what the hell is this?!" She said and put her phone really close to Tori's face.

"Trina, I can't see anything!"

Trina sighed angrily. "It's Beck's The Slap profile. It says he's dating Jade again? And people are saying it's thanks to you? What's up with that?!"

Tori looked at Trina and said, "Seriously? It's not thanks to me. Now please get out Trina, go annoy someone else!"

Trina gasped, but didn't say anything. She just turned around and left the room. She left the door open so Tori jumped off her bed and slammed the door shut. She wanted to be alone. She turned the music on her stereo up louder and sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried not to let tears fill her eyes. She was so emotionally unstable. And it was her own fault.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming__, b__ut it's cool cause we're just friends"_

She had missed dinner and she hadn't left her room all afternoon. She'd told her parents she was sick. Tori really wanted to be alone. But apparently, no one in her family was going to let her be. There was a knock on Tori's door and she sighed.

"What?" she said, angrily. She wasn't planning on opening the door.

Her mother opened the door slowly and said, "Um, you have a visitor. One of your friends is here, are you okay with that?"

She figured it'd be André or Cat, so she had to say yes. André would be mad if she ignored him and Cat would just be hurt. She sighed. "Yeah, that's fine."

She turned down the music and when she turned around there he was. Beck. She almost gasped, but managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Beck looked around her room. "Um, I was worried about you, and apparently I was right? What's your phone doing on the floor?"

Tori smiled vaguely and said, "I'm fine, I just didn't feel good earlier. I'm fine now though"

Beck sat down on her bed and said, "Really?" He raised an eyebrow and Tori sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Tori, I know when you lie, okay. What's up?"

Tori bit her lip and looked down on the bed.

"Tori, tell me. We're friends, right?"

Tori wanted to scream that yeah, that was the problem! But she couldn't, so she kept her mouth shut and just sighed. She looked at Beck, and said, "I'm fine. I promise."

"Tori…"

He put his hand over hers and she held her breath. She looked at Beck. His amazing eyes that she could just drown in, his perfect face, his tousled hair, the worn-out denim jacket, the slightly too big plaid shirt and the jeans with the silver chain attached… She couldn't help but smile. His hand was still on hers and none of them made a single movement. She studied Beck's face. She loved every single part of it. His jawline, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes and especially his lips… She just wanted to touch them, feel them on her skin and she wanted to hear him say that he loved her. She wanted to her those three words coming from his lips. But she would never get to hear that. He belonged to someone else. Tori felt tears welling up and she tried to move her hand. Beck just looked at her and before Tori knew it, he hugged her.

"I know you're not okay, something's wrong. But you don't want to tell me and that's fine. I'm always gonna be here for you, 24/7, 365 days a year. I care about you Tori. I don't like seeing you upset" he whispered while holding her close. Tori felt a tear rolling down her cheek and she blinked away a few more tears.

"I just wish I could make it all okay, that I could make you happy again. You deserve nothing but great things Tori. You're amazing. There are a lot of people who love you, never forget that. I'm always here. That's what friends are for, right?"


	4. Chapter 4: Change My Mind

"_Never felt like this before, are we friends or are we more?"_

**6 years ago in Los Angeles.**

_Flashback to two days before, at Tori's house. _

"_Beck, I told you. I'm fine now."_

_Beck looked at Tori and said, "I don't believe you."_

_Tori smiled. "Well, I feel a lot better. And I'm serious. Trust me Beck."_

_He wanted to, he really did. But a part of him knew that she wasn't okay and that part of him really wanted to know why. He had this weird feeling that it was because of him. Not that he knew what he could've possibly done to upset Tori this much. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Tori laughed. "Yes, I'm sure!"_

_Beck felt his phone vibrate in his jeans. He knew it was Jade and he really didn't want to answer. _

"_Is uh, is that your phone?" Tori said. _

_Beck sighed and nodded. "Yeah it's…"_

"_Jade, of course." Tori said and interrupted him. "You should probably go, didn't you have plans with her today?"_

"_Well yeah, but…"_

"_No, Beck. She's your girlfriend right? Then you should be with her."_

"_But you're upset Tori. You-"_

"_I'm fine. You should go." Tori looked down at her bed and Beck sighed._

"_But Tori, what if I don't want to?"_

Two days later.

Beck Oliver sat at the table eating his lunch when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Tori Vega, who he hadn't seen since he'd left her house two days ago. She'd been avoiding him, it was so obvious.

"So um, can I sit here?"

Beck smiled at her and said, "Yeah of course."

She smiled and sat down and Beck felt the tension rise. It was so awkward and it shouldn't be. Being alone with Tori should be easy and comfortable. But it wasn't. It was awkward and painful right now. Beck looked down at his food and tried to come up with something to say. But no, nothing. Nothing inside his brain was interesting enough for Tori to know. Apart from the fact that he thought he was madly in love with her. He heard Tori sigh and he wanted to scream. How could it be this awkward?

"So I saw on The Slap that Trina had gotten an audition for some TV show?" He heard himself say. Why Beck, why bring up Trina? He wanted to punch himself. Jesus, was there nothing better to talk about? Apparently not.

"Yeah, uh, some Spanish TV show. She said it was "high quality TV and top notch acting" or something like that." Tori rolled her eyes and Beck smiled.

"Well I hope she gets it"

"Yeah I'm not so sure I do. She'll be bragging about it for ages and God, you know how annoying she is when she's like that, right?"  
Beck laughed. "You've got a point, Vega."

She smiled and he thought that maybe it was okay now. Maybe it would go back to normal again. He hoped so. He cleared his throat and said,

"About the other day…"

He could see the panicked look in Tori's eyes so he continued quickly. "I just want to say I'm sorry if I upset you? I didn't mean to just show up at your house like that, I should've called first. And I should've left when you asked me to. Sorry about that…"

Tori smiled a little and said, "No it's fine. I'm uh, I'm glad you were there. You're a great friend Beck."

He smiled back at her and he was just about to say something when André walked over to the table. Moment ruined. Great. Beck sighed and André started talking to Tori and Beck just felt so ignored. He didn't really care though, because they were discussing new song ideas and he couldn't care less. He wanted to be alone with Tori. He wanted to spend every minute of the day with her. But he couldn't. Because he was dating Jade. Why was he even dating her?! Because she wanted him. And Tori clearly didn't. He was dating the wrong girl, he knew that. It wasn't like he didn't have feeling for Jade, no. He really did like Jade, but there was just something about Tori that he liked more. He just felt a connection with her. But he had to be with Jade right now. Even if she was the wrong girl for him. He knew he'd find the right girl one day. He looked at Tori and she smiled at him. Huh. Maybe he already had.


	5. Chapter 5: You'll Never Know

_You'll never know_

"_We'll never be the same, I think about that night – you never said goodbye, you only walked away. It's like my heart stopped beating when you walked away, and all that I believed in is going to waste" Lawson – You'll Never Know_

Tori Vega flicked through the channels on her TV and sighed. There was really nothing on. It was 8pm and she should probably be out having fun, but she couldn't be bothered. This guy she'd been talking to for a while had asked her out, but she'd said no. Purely because she didn't feel like dating someone when she still wasn't over Beck She sighed again. She really needed to stop thinking about Beck and get over him. To be honest, she wouldn't get over Beck if she sat at home every night and thought about him. She needed to live her life, and not wait for Beck to come back. She found BBC, which was showing some sort of crime drama and she froze when she saw a person walk onto the screen. Beck. Her heart started beating faster as she saw his character, who she assumed was a cop, talk to someone at a club. From what she understood, someone had gotten drugged and then murdered outside the club and he was there undercover with another cop to try and find the killer. Suddenly, Beck's character was kissing some girl and Tori closed her eyes. She knew it was just acting. She knew it wasn't for real, and why should she care? It's not like he was her boyfriend. She opened her eyes, only to see the girl leading Beck's character into a bedroom. She changed the channel quickly, she couldn't stand to see more of this. The sight of him with another girl, fictional or not, was too much. She was sick of feeling so bad just because of Beck, when he clearly didn't care about her anymore. She picked up her phone, dialed a number and waited for the person to reply.

"Hey Josh? It's Tori, do you still wanna go out tonight? Uh no my schedule just cleared. Yeah? Okay, cool. See you in thirty"

Tori hung up, feeling proud of herself for taking a step towards a life without Beck in it.

"_I never called you up, because it hurt too much"_

Beck took the shot quickly and the taste of vodka filled his throat. He shook his head in disgust and his cast mate and only real friend in London, Connor, laughed.

"Mate, you're weak!" Connor said and Beck glared at him.

"No, but vodka is disgusting" Beck said and drank from his beer, trying to remove the taste of vodka.

Connor rolled his eyes and said something to the bartender and then turned to Beck.

"So, the show's over now. What are your plans? Going back to Hollywood?"

Beck shrugged. "Don't know man. Maybe?"

"Hey, man, have you seen Holly today? She's looking gorgeous" Connor said and nodded towards the blonde girl standing at the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, no yeah she looks good" Beck mumbled, not really wanting to have this discussion again. It was a known fact that Holly was into him, but Beck didn't want her. He wanted Tori and only Tori. But that wouldn't happen. Still, he didn't want to have a cheap and quick hookup. He wanted something more serious and deeper than that.

"I don't get why you don't just sleep with her. She's obviously up for it. You're an idiot, Oliver"

Beck laughed. "Right back at you, Green."

Connor handed him a shot and Beck glared at him. "Don't tell me it's vodka"

"No no, I promise. It's something else."

Beck took the shot and he felt the disgusting taste of vodka in his throat again. He punched Connor's arm lightly and said, "You fuck"

Connor just laughed and ordered another shot. This was going to be a long night.

"_Are you thinking of me? I don't, I don't know"_

Tori smiled at Josh, who was telling her a story about his roommate. Tori had stopped listening about five minutes ago. Josh was really nice, but he was nothing for her. He was too pretty, too nice and just too perfect. She wanted someone who was a bit… oh God, she just wanted Beck. It was so obvious. She couldn't even pretend to not think like that. Josh had mentioned that he had been to Canada recently, and that's how Tori had started to think about Beck. It had been a fun night, up until that. Now Beck was on her mind again and she couldn't get him off her mind. She really didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't help it. She wondered what he was doing right now. She didn't even know what time it was in London and she was too tired to try and figure it out. She took a zip from her white wine and smiled at Josh again. He was still rambling on about something and she had to resist the urge to sigh. She was bored, with a capital B. She checked her phone quickly, still pretending to listen to Josh's ramblings. She checked facebook and saw that Beck had been tagged in a photo from today. Apparently London was about 6 hours ahead of Los Angeles, so when it was 10pm in L.A. it was 4am in London. She clicked the photo and instantly regretted it. Beck looked so gorgeous and he was standing next to a really attractive girl. There was loads of other people around them and the photo's caption was "End of series party, let's get it on!" and was uploaded by some guy named Connor, who Tori assumed was on the same show as Beck. She'd read about the show being cancelled and she suddenly wondered how Beck was taking it. She wondered how he was coping with not being on a TV show all the time… Did this mean he didn't have a job anymore? She sighed and Josh interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, am I boring you?" He said, smiling.

"Oh God no, sorry, definitely not! I just got uh, a message from my sister and she's always quite annoying." Tori said, trying to save the situation.

"Aw I bet she's lovely" Josh said, before continuing his story. Trina, lovely? Yeah, no. If Beck had been here, he'd agreed with her that Trina wasn't lovely, but very very annoying. But Beck wasn't here, no. He was thousands of miles away in London.

"_Oh, I regret that day, I never dared to ask"_

Beck felt her hands in his hair, while her tongue explored his mouth. He felt good, really really good. He was drunk, extremely drunk. Vodka and him didn't get really along, so he'd been fucked up pretty quickly. Connor had just laughed all night and handed him more alcohol. He was a good friend, if slightly masochistic. He obviously wanted Beck to wake up with a massive hangover. And a girl next to him, apparently. Beck looked at Holly as she pulled off her shirt and he knew he'd regret this in the morning, but he felt the need to be near someone. To make someone feel good, to make someone the center of his world for a while. Every girl deserved to feel like that. His hands were on Holly and she removed his shirt and smiled. He kissed her hard and she tried unbuttoning his jeans just as his phone beeped.

"Leave it" Holly murmured.

Beck was planning on not checking it, but as it kept beeping five more times he had to check what the hell was going on. The first five texts were just from Connor, misspelled and drunken texts. He chuckled. Then he saw a Facebook message, from Tori.

"_Hey Beck. So it's been a while, again. I hope you're okay. I read about your show being cancelled, how are you feeling about that? It's going to be really fun to see you at the reunion in two weeks. __ Miss you, Tori."_

He stared at the phone and suddenly felt entirely sober.  
"Beck?" Holly said, sounding confused.

He turned around and looked at her, and then at his phone. He quickly picked up his shirt, put it on and said, "Uh, I gotta go. Sorry Holly"

He grabbed his jacket and shoes and quickly left the apartment. As he walked down the streets of London at 4.40 am, he couldn't help but smile. She missed him. She. Missed. Him. And he really, really missed her. He would tell her how he felt. In just 14 days. He had to, it was as if his life depended on it.

"_You'll never know that I loved, you'll never know that I trusted you in every way. You'll never know that I missed, you'll never know that I think about you every day"_


	6. Chapter 6: You Didn't Tell Me

"_You went and left it all behind, you didn't tell me, you didn't warn me, don't I ever cross your mind?"_

Tori Vega tried not to let it bother her, but it was hard not to. She'd seen the photos of Beck with the hot blonde girl leaving a nightclub at 3 am, holding hands. She tried so hard to not be upset. After all, he'd replied to her message. He'd said that he was looking forward to seeing her too. It had made her so happy, but right now she felt as if it might not have mattered. Had he just replied to make her happy? NO. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She knew he never said anything he didn't mean, or at least he didn't use to. She refused to believe that Beck hadn't meant what he'd written. She knew Beck, he wasn't like the media made him out to be. She picked up her phone and checked his Facebook for the tenth time. She kept going on it, to see if the girl showed up on his profile. She sighed. She didn't know why she kept doing it, but she just wanted proof that Beck had changed. She wanted a reason to not feel butterflies in her stomach every time his name showed up somewhere. She wanted to not miss him. She wanted to be able to meet guys without comparing them to Beck. She sighed and put down her phone, just as it vibrated. It was a message from Cat, telling her that she'd be in L.A. tomorrow and wanted to catch up. Tori smiled. She missed Cat a lot and really wanted to see her. Seeing Cat always made her happy, because Cat was such a carefree and happy person. She looked at the magazine in front of her, which had a photo of Beck with the blonde girl in it, and shook her head. She grabbed the magazine, walked over to her kitchen and threw the magazine in the trash. She needed to stop getting messed up by stuff she read. She knew Beck and she knew what he was like. She missed him, she knew that. What she felt was real, and she wanted him to know that.

"_Then I see you, holding hands with that guy. Now it's clear, as I watch my world disappear, you didn't tell me, you didn't need me."_

He'd been so upset. Mostly shocked, but then the sadness hit him. The regret. The feeling of "It could have been me". The photo of Tori leaving a restaurant holding hands with a guy was printed into his mind. He couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt torn apart. He wanted to scream. Scream that he loved her, scream that she should be with him. But he couldn't. He sat in his apartment, which was now just a cold and sad place. He looked around at all the gadgets, all the nice things the production company had bought him when their first season had ended and showed such nice ratings. He shook his head, determined to change how he felt. He had even called André! That hadn't happen in what, a year?! He thought back on the conversation and sighed.

"_Beck, wow, it's uh, been a while man"_

"_I know, sorry about that, I've just been really busy"_

"_Yeah, me too man. Me too. So what's up?"_

"_I uh… have you talked to uh…"_

_André laughed. "Tori? Yeah I talked to her today. How come?"_

"_Is she… I saw a photo of her and some guy…"_

"_Nah, they're not dating really. They went out once."_

"_Oh." Beck felt relief flood him and he smiled. _

"_Thanks man"_

"_Still hung up on her, huh? When are you two gonna realize that you're meant for each other?" _

_Beck laughed. "I don't know man, I really don't."_

_André sighed "Oh well. You coming to the reunion, yeah? You should come out to L.A. sooner so we could catch up! It's been a while man"_

_Beck nodded, fully aware André couldn't see it. "Yeah I'm coming to that. Oh I don't know, I don't really have anyone there so uh.."_

"_Man, hold up. What about me, huh?"_

_Beck laughed a little. "Yeah sorry dude. Thanks for uh, you know."_

"_No worries. See you soon"_

_Beck ended the call and sighed. He was relieved, to say the least. But he was still annoyed. And jealous._

L.A… He hadn't been there for three years. He wasn't planning on going there for two more weeks. He still had stuff to stay in London for. Or at least he thought so. He got up from his couch and grabbed a bag. He threw down all his clothes and everything he felt was necessary to keep. He closed the suitcase and grabbed his jacket, phone and wallet. He put on his shoes and left the apartment. He closed the door and ran downstairs. He hailed a taxi and when he got in it, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Virgin Airlines, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, Hi. I need to book a seat to Los Angeles, today. As soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7: Meet You There

"_And I try to just forget you, but don't know how, if only I know."_

**She **had heard that he was in Los Angeles. She'd gotten a message from André saying that he was hanging out with Beck, in LA. She lived half a year in Los Angeles and the rest of the year in New York, but she was currently in LA. She looked around her walk-in-closet, where she had thrown various outfits on the floor in a panicked frenzy to find something to wear to the reunion. It was just four days away and she was not ready for it. Cat was staying at her house for a few days, so she should get there later that day. Tori felt like she had a hundred things to do before that. Her housekeeper had already cleaned the room where Cat would be staying, but Tori needed to do some last minute food shopping. She also needed to find a good outfit to wear. She had to look amazing at the reunion. She'd accidentally mentioned it to Josh when they'd had coffee a few days ago, and he'd offered to go with her. She didn't know why she kept seeing him, even though she had no intention of ever being in a relationship with him. She felt pretty awful for doing so, but it was nice seeing someone who liked. It was nice to feel wanted. She still hadn't decided if she wanted him to come with her or not. Tori pulled out another dress and angrily threw it on the floor. She loved all the dresses, but none of them felt quite right. She sighed. She was never going to find a dress at this rate.

**He** knew she was in Los Angeles, but he hadn't tried to contact her. He didn't know what to say and it felt weird just calling her and asking if she wanted to meet up. He'd decided on the plane that he would wait until the reunion to talk to her. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't nervous. He definitely was a bit scared about seeing her. Well, he was nervous about seeing all his old friends to be honest. It scared him a bit, because he hadn't seen most of them in 6 years and it might be a bit awkward seeing them. He hoped not, though. Seeing André had been really easy, it was just as if they'd gone back 6 years in time. It had been really cool and Beck was glad he'd come back to LA earlier than planned. The reunion was in just three days and he felt a bit panicky. He looked around the hotel room he'd rented and sighed. He needed to find something to wear to the reunion. He had no idea what he'd wear and he wanted to look good, seeing as he hadn't seen anyone in 6 years. His phone beeped and he looked at it. It was a text from André, asking if he wanted to come to dinner at his place. Beck contemplated his options. He could stay here, in a boring hotel room and order room service and eat alone. Or he could to his old best friend's house and have dinner. With his old girlfriend. That last part freaked him out a bit, but André had assured Beck that Jade was cool with everything, which sounded a bit weird because come on, it was Jade. When was she ever cool with anything?! He sighed before replying to André. He was tired of spending time alone. He needed to be around people.

"_Where's the world that doesn't care? Maybe I could meet you there"_

"Cat!" Tori shouted. "We need to leave now or else we're gonna be late!" She was standing in her living room, waiting patiently for Cat to be ready. They should have left 15 minutes ago, but Cat had suddenly changed her mind about her clothes and had to change them. Tori rolled her eyes. They were just going to dinner. It was not as if they were going to a movie premiere or something. Tori looked down on her outfit. She was wearing a red bodycon skirt and a white loose-fitting tank top with an encrusted skull on it. She was pretty happy with her outfit; it was alright for going to dinner in.

"Toriiiii, I'm done!" Cat shouted, twirling out from the guest room. She wearing a cute royal blue skater dress and red heels which were the same color as her hair. Cat still had red hair, thought she'd gone through a phase of being a brunette a few years ago. Tori thought red suited her better, it was so typical Cat.

"You look great, can we go now?" Tori said, sounding more stressed and irritated than she meant to.

"Jeez Tori, be a little more fun will you?" Cat said, dancing out of the apartment singing a song that Tori didn't recognize.

"Hey, I'm fun! I just don't like being late" Tori said, locking the door.

"Okay Tori!" Cat said and laughed.

Beck sat in André's living room, feeling a little awkward and uncomfortable. It had been really weird seeing Jade and she'd mocked him a bit about his show failing, but she was better than he remembered. Maybe she'd grown up a bit, he didn't know, but he was glad she wasn't as bad as she used to be. André and Jade walked into the living room and André handed him a beer.

"Thanks man" Beck said as André sat down in the couch next to Beck and Jade sat down in a chair.

"So Beck, looking forward to the reunion? Have you prepared for all the questions about the failed TV show?" Jade said and smirked.

"Very funny Jade. Have you prepared for all the questions about whether or not you're still a raging bitch?" Beck said, smiling politely.

"Oh, that's an easy question to answer"

"Well, it's a yes right?"

Jade glared at him and André laughed nervously.

"Come on guys, let's not start fighting"

"Fighting?" Jade said, in a tone of mock surprise. "Oh I'm just stating the obvious."

"Yeah, me too" Beck said, glaring at her.

André sighed. "This is gonna be a long night, isn't it?"

Beck nodded. It definitely would be.

"And then, he told me that the dress was sold out in my size and I said - do you know what I said? - I said that they HAD to order the dress for me, because I have to wear it for the reunion and I mean how could they not, I mean, I'm Tori Vega's sister for God's sake!" Trina kept rambling about some dress and Tori just sighed. She rolled her eyes and Cat laughed. They were in the cab on the way to dinner and Trina had decided to call and ruin Tori's mood. Things with Tori and her sister were definitely better lately, but Trina still annoyed Tori a lot at times. This was one of those times. Trina never became a successful star; she'd done a few acting jobs and had made an alright name for herself, but never really broken into Hollywood. So now Trina was a news anchor, which was a bit ironic considering Trina had never cared about the news before. But, it meant she was on TV every day of the week, with lots of people watching her. She'd been offered to host her own show but hadn't given an official decision yet but Tori knew she'd say yes, no matter what kind of show it was. Trina was still as fame hungry as ever, which was why she tried to use the "I'm Tori Vega's sister" card as much as possible. She used it to get free stuff and she used it to get into restaurants, nightclubs, premieres and also to get jobs. Not that Tori was very surprised. She'd figured Trina would use her and the fact that they were sisters as her claim to fame.

"Trina! I have to go, I'm on my way to dinner with Cat"

"Oh. But Tori, could you maybe call the store and see if they coul-"

"No Trina!" Tori said, interrupting her sister. "I'm not doing that, okay? Find another dress."

She ended the call and sighed. "Jeez, Trina drives me insane"

"Toriiiii" Cat said.

"Yes Cat?" Tori said, smiling a little.

"Maybe Trina should go to that special place in the suburb my brother often goes to when he gets a bit crazy."

"Cat, do you mean a mental hospital?"

Cat shrugged and Tori laughed. "Yeah, maybe Trina should."

Beck drank from his beer, enjoying himself. He and André were joking and laughing and discussing sports. It felt like high school again and he smiled. Jade was in the kitchen, apparently she was cooking. Wonder if Beck would dare to eat it, huh. For all he knew, she could've poisoned it. André had played him a track that he'd written for a rapper and it was really good. In some ways, Beck was jealous of André. Sure, Beck had followed his dream and he had been acting since he graduated. But he didn't have a big house in LA, a loving (but a bit crazy) girlfriend, a successful career that only seemed to go upwards and what Beck assumed was quite a lot of money in the bank. Beck wasn't poor, God no. He'd actually saved a lot of the money he got from his TV shows, just because he knew that he'd want to move back to LA someday. But, Beck didn't have the latest Porsche on his driveway. But it wasn't the money or fame that made Beck the most jealous. It was the fact that André had someone who loved him, someone to fall asleep next to every night and wake up next to every morning, someone he could always depend on. Beck wanted that, but he didn't want Jade. He wanted a girlfriend, someone to share every moment with. And he knew who he wanted.

Tori opened the door to the cab and jumped out. Cat followed her and Tori picked up a pocket mirror and checked her hair and make-up. She looked pretty good. Cat was already walking and Tori had to run a bit to catch up with her. Her heels were a bit unsteady and she tried to keep focused on walking straight. She looked at the luxurious car that stood to her right and rolled her eyes. Some people, huh?

Beck had gone into the kitchen to get another beer and when he came out, two people were standing in the middle of the living room. He felt his hands get sweaty and his heart started to beat faster. He knew who they were before they turned around. He recognized them all too well. He had to force himself to breathe calmly and normally, but it wasn't easy. He stood as frozen and when the red haired girl turned around and screamed, he didn't know what to do.

Tori just heard Cat scream and then Cat's heels smattered against the wooden floor. Tori was confused, surely Cat wasn't that excited to see André who she'd seen earlier that week? When Tori turned around, she knew why Cat was excited. She saw him.

Cat had screamed and hugged him and kept rambling on about how much she'd missed him, but all he could do was look at her. She was standing next to Jade, looking just as shocked and confused as he felt. She looked stunning and he had forgotten how one look at her could make his heart beat ten times faster than normal. He smiled at her, hoping it would generate a smile back.

She smiled back at him, because she didn't know what else to do. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was as if they had gone back 6 years, because here they all were again. (Minus Robbie, who wasn't flying in until tomorrow) She didn't know if she should go over to him and say hi. She wanted to, but she was afraid that her heels wouldn't carry her all the way across the living room. Especially not when she was this nervous.

He had to talk to her. He had to do something. Cat was jumping up and down around him, shrieking with happiness. Jade said something to Cat and dragged her into the kitchen, leaving Beck with Tori and André. André mumbled something about checking the drinks and left the room too. Beck could feel the tension rise.

She just looked at the ground, because she was scared to look at him. She felt like she was going to faint. She was suddenly really nervous and she really could use a strong drink. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat, and it was followed by a,

"Hi."

He watched her as she looked up and met his gaze. She was so beautiful and he just wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her, that he always had! But he didn't. Instead, he just looked at her and waited for her to say something.

She looked at him, at his tousled hair, his big eyes and perfect jawline, his broad shoulders and his perfectly shaped lips. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi you."


	8. Chapter 8: It's So Good To See You Again

"_Friday is forever, we belong together. So come on, come on, and don't you say never."_

_We the Kings- Friday is Forever _

Tori Vega stood in her bedroom, watching her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was styled to perfection and she had so much hairspray in it that it probably wouldn't move even if a hurricane struck. Her makeup looked perfect and she had finally found a good dress, after about a week of panicking. She had been even more determined to find a good dress after the dinner at André's house, where she'd met Beck for the first time in 3 years. She sighed. She looked good, but she wasn't ready for this reunion. She looked at her reflection again and spun around. The dress followed her body amazingly and she was happy that she'd found it hidden in her closet. It was a skater dress, with the top being plain black and the skirt being black but covered with what seemed like thousands of silver sequins. She looked good. It was just a shame she wasn't in a good mood. But she was probably just nervous. She heard Cat singing in the room across the hall and she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed her purse and walked out from the room, just as a car horn sounded. The limo was there.

Beck Oliver muttered as he left the hotel room and slammed the door. He'd been in a great mood, until he'd read on a site that his friend in London, Connor, already had gotten cast as the lead in a brand new and very hyped TV show. Beck couldn't help but feel jealous. This TV show had been something everything on the channel had been talking about and everyone wanted to work on it, Beck included. He'd been pretty secretive about his passion for the show, but his agent knew. But apparently the lead had gone to Connor. Beck shook his head. Connor was a good actor but he wasn't right for the part. He tried to forget about it all, because he was in LA and about to go to high school reunion. Surely that was more important. He left the hotel and saw the black limo outside. He walked past it to get to the taxis, when the window rolled down.

"Dude, get in here!" André shouted, surprising Beck.

"What the hell?" Beck said, confused.

"We had a limo and thought we could pick you up! Get in!"

The door opened and Beck climbed in and saw Jade, André and Robbie. He sat down next to Robbie and said, "Wow, hi man. It's been ages!"

Robbie laughed and said, "Sure has!"

"Beer?" André said and Beck nodded. André threw him a bottle and Beck opened it and drank a draught. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tori looked out of the limo as it pulled up to the curb of the Hollywood Arts High School. It looked exactly the same, except that the parking lot had been made bigger. The car stopped and Cat shrieked. "YAY we're here!" At least she was excited, Tori thought and opened the door. She grabbed her purse and climbed out of the limo, quickly adjusting her dress so that she wouldn't show anything that wasn't supposed to be showed. There was a red carpet rolled out, which didn't surprise Tori at all. It was a school about the performing arts after all. She waited for Cat to get out of the limo and then said, "So, you're ready?"

Cat just nodded and smiled and Tori forced a smile. Truth to be told, she wasn't so sure that she herself was ready.

The limo pulled up to the curb and Beck looked out at the school, which still looked the same. The door to the limo opened and André and Jade got out first, and then Robbie. Beck took a deep breath and left the limo. He couldn't but smile when he saw the red carpet that was rolled out. They went inside the big school and he was a bit shocked over how everything was exactly the same. They passed all the lockers and followed the red carpet to a building Beck didn't recognize. The sign on the wall said "Performance Area", and he guessed it was a new addition to the school. They went into the building and Beck almost felt like gasping. It looked really amazing. There were photos from all the years they'd been in high school all over the walls and the room was decorated in a brilliant way. He saw a lot of people he recognized from high school, but not the one person he was looking for. He heard a scream and suddenly someone was hugging him.

"Beck ohmygod ohmygod you look so good!" He didn't even have to look at the girl to know who it was.

"Hey Trina, good to see you" He said, smiling. She let go of him and smiled at him.

"Don't I look amazing?"

"Yeah uh, you look good. Is your si.. Tori, is she here?"

Trina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah yeah, she's here somewhere. Wow Beck, have you been working out?" Trina said and clasped her hand around his biceps.

"Uh… yeah"

"I can tell" She said and winked and Beck forced a smile.

"Hey Trina" Robbie said, trying to get Trina's attention.

She spun around and looked at Robbie and when she stared asking him if she didn't look amazing, Beck quickly walked away. He made a mental note to thank Robbie for saving him later. He walked over to the drinks table and got a beer. When he turned around, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn-" his voice trailed off as he looked at the person he'd bumped into. Tori.

She couldn't help but smile when she looked at Beck.

"Sorry" he said again and she laughed.  
"Beck, it's fine. You barely touched me"

He smiled and it was one of those smiles that she loved more than anything. Those genuine and bright smiles, which made Tori melt.

"So uh, having fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I've only been here for like half an hour, but it's really fun to see everyone again."

"Yeah, isn't it a bit weird though? How nothing here seems to have changed?"

"Definitely. Well, except for this new fancy building." She said and laughed.

"True" he laughed and looked at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Tori! Beck! Wow, good to see you guys!"

Tori recognized that voice a little too much. She turned around and surely, there stood Sinjin Van Cleef and his weird friend Burf, who honestly, only seemed to get weirder.  
"Hey guys" Beck said and Tori just smiled at them.

"You enjoying this awesome party?"

"Yeah, of course" Tori said.

"Hey Tori, congrats on your success" Sinjin said, and Tori just nodded.

"Thanks. So uh, what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Well, I have a blog that's doing really well and then I'm doing some a bit of work in advertising."

"Sounds… good" Tori said.

"Uh Beck, I have a question" Sinjin said and looked at Beck. Beck nodded and Sinjin said, "What are you gonna do now that both your shows was cancelled and you didn't get a part in that new show?"

Tori looked at Beck and he looked like someone had punched him.

"I… I don't know yet. I'll see I guess." Beck said, quietly.

Sinjin just nodded and turned to Burf. "Write that down, that's essential info for my blog post about this." Burf took out a notepad from his blazer and scribbled down the info. Tori just rolled her eyes and Sinjin said,

"Tori, can I get a photo of me and you for my blog?"

"Sure, why not" Tori said. Sinjin handed the camera to Burf and Tori posed for the photo. When she turned around, Beck was gone and nowhere to be seen. She sighed.

"_Surrounded by familiar faces, the people that you love to see, where everybody knows your name and they're smiling. We may not be getting any younger, our days might be slipping away"_

The Maine – We'll All Be…

Beck downed his sixth beer for the night and he felt really drunk. He had tried to stay calm and happy, but when Sinjin had asked him about the TV shows a few hours ago, it'd gotten too much for Beck. He'd taken his comfort in beer and whiskey. He thought he had drunk about 4 whiskeys, not that he was too sure. He felt… empty. He didn't really feel anything at all. Which was what he wanted, to be honest. It was easier that way. Everyone was dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves and Beck wanted to be a part of that, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He saw Tori in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Robbie and Cat. She looked so beautiful and she was wearing an amazing dress. He'd probably never seen her look this pretty and he sighed. He thought he'd be able to get over her, but he couldn't. Every time he saw her he remembered the first time he'd seen her, the first time he'd hugged her and the first time they'd kissed, even though it was on a stage in front of the class. It had started something inside of him, it had been the start of his crush. The crush that had been going on for over… wow, was it 8 years? Or 9? He shook his head. Math wasn't his thing. He looked at her again and sighed. He was in love with her. And he had no idea what she felt for him. He looked down on his feet and then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Cat, smiling.  
"Come on Beck, let's dance!" Before he could protest, she was dragging him out on the dance floor.

Tori downed her glass of wine and then grabbed her glass of water and downed that too. She was so thirsty, but hey that's what hours of dancing does to you. She was having such a good time, it was almost insane. Jade was being nice (well, as nice as she could be) and she and André looked really cute together and Tori was happy for them. Cat was somewhere on the dance floor, Tori had lost her somewhere. Sometimes she could see a bit of Cat's red hair or hear her laugh, but she couldn't see her right now. Trina was probably somewhere making people tell her that she'd gotten prettier. And Robbie was… well Tori didn't know where he was but she'd guess that he was where Cat was. Sinjin was circling the room, taking photos of people and trying to get as much out of them as possible for his blog. Burf followed him like a tail. Tori had seen Sikowitz on the dance floor earlier, but she didn't know where he was now. Oh well. And Beck… Well, he was nowhere to be seen. She needed to get some air, because she was so warm after dancing. She left the building and walked over to the place where they used to have lunch every day for 3 years. She saw someone sitting at the table that used to belong to her and her friends and silently walked over. When she reached the table, the person looked up and half-smiled. Beck.

"_You never get a second chance at your first time, we will never be eighteen again. No you never get a second chance at the first time, feels so good to see you my old friend. It's so good to see you again."_

Boys Like Girls – The First Time

She smiled and said, "Is it okay if I sit down?"

He nodded and she sat down next to him, which was not what he had expected. She was so close to him that he could smell her perfume. She smelled of coconut and flowers. He wanted to be this close to her all the time. He never wanted her to leave his side. He was shook out of his thoughts as Tori said something.

"It's weird being back, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Beck chuckled, because it really was weird.

Tori looked over at the school and Beck hesitated. This was his moment, to say something. To break the silence and tell her what he felt.

"It… It's really good to see you again." He said, because he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's good to see you too Beck. I… I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, a lot" He said, smiling a little.

Silence fell again and Beck bit his lip. He knew what he had to say.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry about 3 years ago. I… I shouldn't have left the country without telling you. It just got so weird. And I had to take the job and I had to move really quickly and then I had to break up with Jade and I thought about calling you so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to it and I don't know why. I hate myself for not calling you, for not telling you. I should've called you, like I said I would. I'm not a liar Tori, but that time… I don't know what happened to me. It was wrong and I'm sorry, I've felt such regret about that night and yeah… I've gone over it in my head over a thousand time, thinking about how I should've acted differently. I'm sorry for not getting in touch with you for three years, I just thought it was easiest that way. I was too scared to talk to you because you're probably the person who knows me best and you'd have known that something wasn't as it should be if I had called and I couldn't let that happen. And I mean, I wanted you to focus on your career and have a good life, and not think about some sad guy from your high school was in London and still couldn't stop thinking about you."

Tori didn't know where to look. She was staring down at the table, afraid to look up and meet Beck's gaze. Afraid that this was all just happening in her head and that she was dreaming…  
"Tori, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Beck started, but he stopped talking when Tori put her hand on his on the table. She looked at him and he looked as surprised as she felt. She hadn't meant to do it, she hadn't thought about it. It had just happened.

Beck looked at her, shocked. Her hand felt soft and he never wanted her to let go. He wanted them to stay like this forever.

Tori felt… panicky and slightly drunk. But mostly, she felt happy. She looked into his eyes and said, "It's fine. I've been thinking about that day almost every day for the past 3 years and it did hurt me, a lot. But somewhere I just forced myself to let go and stop being hurt. I just missed you Beck, a lot. I felt like that night was just like old times, when were hung out for hours and talked about everything. And then, you were gone. And I had to read on a blog that you'd moved to England. That hurt, like hell. But I stopped thinking about the painful part and I tried to think about the things that made me smile. Like how you always knew what to say to make me smile, and how you always hugged me in a special way… But what I thought the most about was how I felt, how happy I felt when I saw you and how much I'd missed you and the emotions that rushed through my body when you said that you'd missed me."

Beck felt like he couldn't breathe. Every word that she said went straight to his heart. He knew how she felt, because he felt like that too. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

"I…. I thought about how it would be to see you so many times. I imagined it my head. But I never thought it would happen here, where we used to eat lunch" Beck said, smiling a little.

"Me neither" Tori said and smiled at him.

"In your… imaginations" Tori started, "what… what would happen?"

Beck cleared his throat and said, "Uh, well… I'd tell you how I felt and you'd tell me how you felt and then… then I'd kiss you."

Tori felt the butterflies in her stomach again and she took a deep breath before uttering words she never thought she would.

"Then kiss me." So Beck did.

Tori had never understood why people used the word "swoon" about love or kissing before. But when Beck's lips met her, she understood it. She was swooning. And she never wanted to stop.

"_Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said… Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another."_

Boys Like Girls - Thunder


	9. Chapter 9: You Get Me Higher

_"There's nothing I can do, I just gravitate towards you, you're pulling on me like the moon" (The Cab – La La)_

Beck looked over at the city from his hotel room balcony, he did adore Los Angeles. But a part of him missed London a lot. Maybe it was because that's where he had lived for so long. He took a sip of water from his glass and sighed. It was 7am in the morning and he'd just gotten a phone call that could change his life. He had no clue what he was going to do.

**- flashback to ten minutes earlier -**

_His phone rang and he grabbed it quickly, answering with a quiet "Hello" before making his way out to the balcony. He closed the door as the person calling spoke.__  
__"Beck! It's your favorite person in the world, your agent, Lucas!"__  
__Beck was surprised he'd called, he'd felt like his agent had given up on him a bit since the show in England was cancelled. Not that it was Beck's fault in any way, but his agent seemed to have lost interest in him.__  
__"Hey man, what's up?"__  
__"I know it's really early and sorry about that but I have great news!"__  
__"Yeah?"__  
__"How much do you want a recurring role on one of the biggest tv shows right now?"__  
__"More than anything" Beck replied, not even hesitating.__  
__"That's what I thought! Anyway, listen to this! You've been offered a recurring role for at least a whole season, which consists of like 20 episodes, in the award winning crime show Brighton Murders!"__  
__Beck felt himself go numb. That show was massive, it was one of the biggest shows in the world when it came to crime shows. It has been on air for more than 10 years and was broadcasted all over the world. Everyone loved it. And they wanted him. There was only one problem. It was recorded in Brighton, in England. It meant he had to move back...__  
__"Beck, are you still there?!" His agent shouted, making Beck snap out of his thoughts.__  
__"Yeah yeah, I'm just kinda shocked"__  
__"You're not the only one! But isn't it amazing?! They want you! What do you say? It's a yes right?"__  
__Beck hesitated. He couldn't possibly give Lucas a straight answer right now. Not after what happened last night.__  
__"I uh, I need like a while to think about it"__  
__He heard Lucas sigh before saying "What the hell Beck? This is a huge opportunity man! But alright, I'll give you an hour."__  
__He ended the call and Beck sighed.__  
_  
_He panicked just thinking about it. What the hell was he going to do? There was no way he could leave Los Angeles now. Or could he? He turned around and looked at the hotel room, at the huge bed where Tori was still asleep. Last night had been amazing, it had turned out better than he could've ever imagined. They'd gotten pretty drunk at the party and then shared a cab to Beck's hotel, where the plan was to get a drink and talk. However there had basically been no talking and definitely no drinking. There had been kissing and touching and just... It was perfect. They'd slept together, something Beck has fantasized about for a long time. It had been better than he could've ever imagined. He wanted to be with her all the time. But he had to have a job, he had to have a career. He knew how hard it was to make it in Los Angeles, well in the entire US. He sighed. What the hell was he going to do._

_"Come feel my heart, it's beating like a drum and I confess; when you're around it's like an army's marching through my chest." (The Cab – La La)__  
_  
Tori woke up feeling a bit confused about where she was. She looked around herself and when she saw the balcony and the silhouette of a guy, she remembered where she was. She was in Beck's hotel room. She smiled. Last night had been perfect, way more perfect than she could have ever imagined. The fact that he felt exactly she like did made her so happy. It had surprised her when he had told her, but it was like a dream. He'd thought about her every day since that night at the party, just like she had thought about him. It was like they were made for each other. She rolled her eyes. Made for each other? What were they? Kids? In a Disney story? No one were made for each other, but they were... god she didn't know, they just worked so well together and they felt the same way about each other and they'd found each other again after such a long time apart. Tori didn't believe in faith or destiny, but this made her think that maybe it was faith that had brought them together again. She'd rather credit faith for her and Beck hooking up, than Sinjin who'd organized the party. She got out of bed and pulled on one of Beck's shirts and walked towards the balcony. She knocked on the door carefully, because she didn't wanna disturb him. He turned around and smiled. She took that as a sign of approval, so she opened the door and walked out. It was warm outside and it was a lovely morning. She sat down on a chair on the balcony and looked at Beck.  
"So..." She said, "what are you doing out here? Enjoying the view?"  
He looked at her and smiled, "I have a better view now"  
She felt herself blush and smiled. Beck laughed and said, "But in all honesty, I went out her because my agent called and offered me a part in a TV show."  
"Beck, that's amazing!" Tori exclaimed, feeling really happy for him. This was just what he needed after his show in the UK getting cancelled, and he'd been so upset about that last night when Sinjin had brought it up.  
"Yeah no it's a great part in an award winning show, it's a dream for me to be offered a part there, but it's just.." He looked down on his feet and sighed.  
"What's wrong Beck?" She looked at him, worrying about what he might say.  
"It's recorded in England."  
Tori felt herself go numb. Not again. She didn't even know what to do. She quickly stood up, getting ready to walk inside and leave Beck alone. She didn't want this to be a reprise of last time, she didn't want him to leave her because of England again. She opened the door to the room but she felt Beck's hand clasp her arm.  
"Tori, wait."  
"Wait for what?!" She said angrily, not wanting to hear him explain how important his career was to him and that he had to take this job.  
"I... This is an amazing opportunity. And it could help my career a lot." He sighed, as if he was dreading what he was going to say. "But I... I'm not taking it."  
"What?" She said, stunned.  
He looked at her and said "I can't leave you again. Not after last time. For three years I couldn't stop thinking about you and I felt like I made the biggest mistake of my life. I kept thinking what it would be like if I'd stayed and this time I'm not leaving."  
She just stared at him, because she didn't know what to say.  
"But... But why?"  
"Because... Because I think I'm in love with you"  
He looked at her and she didn't know what to do.

Beck looked at her and she looked so confused, like she couldn't take in what he'd said. He took her hand and she smiled. He pulled her down onto his lap and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He never wanted to let go.

She never wanted him to let go. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I'm so glad you're staying"  
"Me too Tori, me too."

He hesitated, before saying those three words he'd always wanted to tell her. "I love you."

She felt her heart beat faster and faster. She look into his eyes and said "I love you too. I always have"

He kissed her and he wanted that moment to last forever.

___"What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? Do if I said it tonight?" (The Cab – La La)_


End file.
